Von-Zil
Von-Zil was a former archaeologist from the planet Krypton who was said to have turned into a criminal at a young age. 'Origins' Not much is known about his early history; but what is known about Von-Zil is the fact that he was in his 20's when he graduated from his school and majored in archaeology. Also when he was born; Von was looked over because of his rare eye color which is in fact red. At the same time of his school career; he became romantically involved with a woman named Cira Con-Xi who later married him. They were both archaeologists and for the next several years; they were extremely happy. The Unfortunate Day One day after exploring a very large cave on Krypton; Cira and Von found a large temple which they managed to enter and what they discovered were special suits that were made for one male and one female. They took them and when they did; the entire cave began to collapse and only one managed to escape; that lucky one was in fact Von. Cira was crushed under the rubble and tons of rocks which in turn killed her. Von managed to get Cira's mangled body out of the rubble and bought her back to the medical center which in turn were incapable of healing her because of lack of healing chambers. The only chamber was the one for their director which he decided to use and that night Von stayed with Cira. The director entered the room where the two were and ordered for them to stop healing Cira while she healed. Von tried to stop him but the director knocked him down and deactivated the chamber. This angered Von and what happened next was he shot the director in the head with a plasma drill and before he could reactivate the chamber; Cira was dead. Imprisonment & Escape After being charged with murder by the Kryptonian Justice Tribunal; Von was sentenced to 40 years in the Phantom Zone. Once imprisoned; Von searched for a way out of his prison and then he found out that the suit he had was in fact a power suit which was made from a blue sun. Von placed the suit on and he felt more powerful. With the suit's power; Von managed to escape from his captivity and where he found himself was in the milky way galaxy. Earth By the time of Ancient Greece; Von-El became known for his powers on the planet and was said to be the god of a group of revolutionary Greeks. He created new weapons and technology for these Greeks and that led to the creation of an island city that was called "Ní̱sos tou Theíou" (Island of the Divine). Since then the island was said to have been lost like the lost city of Atlantis; however instead of being drowned like Atlantis; the city itself became known as a submersible city. Eventually Zeus heard of this so called god and ordered his messenger Hermes to find him and relay a message to him requesting his presence upon Mt. Olympus. Hermes relayed the message to Von and so he arrived at the home of the gods where all of the gods were within Zeus' palace. They ordered Von to stop pretending that he was a god and make him mortal; however Von refused and returned to his people. Zeus then sent Poseidon to place a 9000 curse upon the c ity; which didn't effect Von because of his suit and his powers on Earth. The curse was to make the people die if they return to the surface; however there was a way out and that was for Von to end his rule as their god and become a mortal. Later on Von placed himself in suspended animation for the next 900 years. '2013' "Why do you always attract the bad boys?"- Hybrid to Hybridess 8999 years later; Hybridess discovered a very powerful signal within the Pacific Ocean where she asked her brother Hybrid to assist her. Other members of the Justice League assisted in the discovery of the cursed city which in turn had been the same centuries earlier. The city was completely expanded at the bottom of the ocean where the people seemed friendly enough. After Hybridess asked a resident of the city who was their ruler; the woman that she asked pointed to the Temple of Von where they discovered heiroglyphs that Hybrid translated. Superman realized that it was in fact early Kryptonian. Hybrid discovered a switch that allowed them to enter the throne room of their ruler where they saw the diamond shaped shield with a letter "V" within it. Later on after returning to the surface, Superman headed for the fortress of solitude where he had no record of such a symbol in recorded history. They reconvened at the city where they started searching for more and then Hybridess accidently stepped on a panel on the floor which in turn opened a hatch. Once the hatch opened; a coffin sized chamber emerged revealing it to be Kryptonian in nature. Hybrid and Superman managed to open the chamber where Von was resting for so many years. Von awoke from suspended animation and was greeted by the team. Von seemed nice enough to be trusted but Hybrid still had his doubts about him. Von then noticed Hybridess and he saw that she looked like his late wife. She was immedietly enthralled by Von; which in turn led her to an almost obsession about him. For a month; she was learning more about him and he was learning more about her and the world above. They eventually fell in love and were that way for a whole 2 months until he proposed marriage to her. She accepted and within 2 days; the people of the city prepared the palace for the celebration. On the night before the wedding; Hybridess overheard Von speaking with his generals; which he mentioned that the military power of the city will in turn overtake the world that it is upon. Hybridess reported it to her brother, but was interrupted by Von who was now a match for Hybridess because of his suit and managed to mind control her. The next morning was the wedding and once they said "I do"; Von ordered his troops to capture the people who were invited at the wedding. Hybrid was one of them and he didn't stand for such a capture and so he took down many of Von's troops; which angered Von himself. He threatened to kill Hybridess and yet Hybrid managed to persuade him into fighting him instead of killing her. The fight led into an equal match between Hybrid and Von and this is something that Hybrid prepared for and in doing so, he was armed with Kryptonite in his pocket. He also seeked a weakspot in the suit that Von was wearing and found that there was a weakspot in the back which was behind a forcefield protecting Von from Kryptonite and other weapons; including superhumans. The only way was to distract him and have someone with heat vision hit through the shield and damage the generator. Hybrid used his telepathy to get Superman to hit the generator while he distracted Von. After a brief struggle; Hybrid managed to keep him locked in a heat vision power struggle and that in turn gave Superman the time to damage the suit's shield generator and that made Von vulnerable. Hybrid darted in at superspeed and almost got him with the Kryptonite; however Von knocked it out of his hand before Hybrid took him down. Superman managed to take Von on while Hybrid had enough time to activate his back up weapon, a Red Sun Gun which was mounted on his wrist. Hybrid fired the weapon at Von and that sapped the energy of the Blue Sun clean out of his suit and changed it to red sun radiation. Von removed the suit and was already sapped of his powers by the red sun energy in the suit. Later on Hybrid and Superman brought Von before a tribunal at the Watchtower where he was sent to prison constructed by Zeus. He was imprisoned and sentenced to 1000 years of his life in prison. 'Personality & Traits' Von is said to have been once a great and well respected man on Krypton; but that was until the death of his beloved wife at the hands of the director and then when the justice system on Krypton convicted of him wrongly of 1st degree murder when it was in fact self-defense; it mangled his mind into believing that justice within many cultures including his own were corrupt and unjust. He looked for a way to create a society free from crime. He also believes that others who are against him are too themselves criminals and that even includes the Justice League. 'Powers & Abilities' Like Superman and other Kryptonians; Von is capable of the same powers under a yellow sun; however with the suit he found on Krypton; his powers are increased greatly because of it being made out of a blue sun. He can match Hybrid and Hybridess and is capable of other capabilities such as psychokinesis, slight immunity to magic and even invisibility. The suit also has a built in teleporter allowing him to move from place to place without flying or running. One of the most strangest and yet standard powers of Von is his heat vision which when emitted; it's in the form of blue heat beams instead of red; this is due to his rare mutation of red eyes. 'Weaknesses' Like all Kryptonians, Von is highly vulnerable to Magic, Kryptonite and of course; the energy of a red sun. His suit is also vulnerable from the back because most of the forcefield is protecting the front of the person rather than the back. Anyone with heat vision is capable of damaging the back and that enables the suit's forcefield to shut down. The suit also has a weakness to any weapon that can extract the blue sun's energy from it, making the Kryptonian wearer vulnerable; however if it is ever to be exposed to blue sun energy; the suit can become operational once more. Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters Category:Male Supervillains Category:Male Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Fanon Supervillains Category:Fanon Kryptonians